Return of Sirius Black
by JackieBrenton
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Sirius reacted to members of the Order after the Goblet of Fire? Members, who had believed, for thirteen years, that he was guilty of betraying James and Lily, and deserved to rot in Azkaban? This is a set of interactions(in chronological order) between Sirius and the Order. The chapters may or may not be strictly connected, except chronologically.


Hi, everybody!

A/N: I know I have been missing for almost a year. But I am trying to slowly ease myself into posting regularly again. I have been rereading my stories to gain an idea of where they were going before I stopped.

This new story is something that's been on my mind for a while now. I'll soon be updating the other stories as well.

These are a set of interactions between Sirius and members of the Order after he returns to Grimmauld Place(on Dumbledore's orders),in Goblet of Fire. Did you ever wonder how Sirius reacted to the Order-to those who had believed for 13 years, that he was guilty?

* * *

Sirius was gamboling down the street to Remus' house on the third street off the town square. Gamboling would not be a fit word to describe a man in his thirties, maybe. But seeing as it was a shaggy black dog that was bounding down the street, you could accept the description.

Sirius was always able to think more clearly in his Animagus form-he would never be bowled over by sudden overwhelming feelings in his dog-form.

He was just returning from Hogwarts, where he had witnessed a shocking turn of events in the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort had returned, and Harry had barely escaped with his life. Even in his canine form, Sirius felt a wash of thankfulness pass over him. Harry, somehow, had a ocean of luck when it came to dangerous situations. May that ocean never dry up.

The dog skidded to a stop in front of a rundown house, with a single porch light creaking from side to side. The house was dark except for the kitchen, which was brightly lit. The dog bounded over the door, walked past the front door, straight to the kitchen.

Not wanting to surprise Remus, the dog leant his paws on the kitchen window, let out a loud bark. Remus jumped, and looked at him, then went to let him in.

As soon as the kitchen door shut, the dog was gone-Sirius was back.

Remus' face was more haggard than usual. It looked like he had bitten his filthy nails in trepidation. "Harry-is he alright? Oh, no, Sirius…what happened?"

Sirius gave a comforting smile. "Harry is fine. Traumatised, but otherwise fine-oh and a broken leg, but I think Dumbledore's phoenix healed him." Remus waited for him to continue, knowing there was more.

Sure enough, a dark look washed over Sirius' face. "He's back, Moony. Voldemort's back. Harry fought him again and barely escaped. Diggory-the other champion-he died."

Lupin gasped. Suddenly the room seemed too brightly lit-not cheerful anymore, but stark and glaring instead.

Sirius quickly brought him up to date on the happenings-the portkey, Harry's account of what happened, Barty Crouch getting the Kiss, Alastor in the Hospital wing, and Dumbledore's request to gather the Order.

Remus stood, running his hand through his unkempt hair. "We'd better go, then. Let's split up-the more we get the better."

When they had sorted it out, they left the house. Remus waved his wand and the locks clicked shut. Before the Disapparated, Remus stepped up to him and pulled him roughly into a hug.

For any passer-by, it would have seemed manly-a couple of friends hugging goodbye. But Sirius knew-from the way Remus buried his nose in Sirius' neck with practiced ease, and the way his fingers rubbed lightly on Sirius' wasted arms-that this was a more tender hug.

Sirius had not once since his return brought up the nature of their relationship before James and Lily died. He had forgiven Remus for doubting him, and they had eased slowly into friendship again. But he knew, Remus must have felt tortured, those thirteen years, and yes, hated him. Less tortured than Sirius had been, but that didn't mean Sirius could dismiss it.

And so, they had not breathed a word. Or even exchanged a look.

Now, as they stepped back, nodded to each other(gruffly, like men do) and did an about-turn on their foot, there was a loud 'Crack!'. Sirius was enveloped by crushing darkness, but the ghost of Remus' fingers lingered on his arm, warm and tingling.

* * *

Review!

I have never written slash, and don't intend to start in this story. But I will be hinting at Remus and Sirius' 'something' every now and then. Let me know your opinion in the reviews!


End file.
